Luigi's mansion 2nd ending
I was 13 at the time, and I loved and I mean loved: Super Mario Bros! But I can't say that now, after the accident. On the day of Christmas, my mom got me a gamecube, and Luigi's Mansion. I was excited to play this game, even though it was supposed to be scary, I had a weird relationship with horror, I loved horror, but when it was small horror. Like the 1990 version of IT. I hated horror when it was the entire movie or game. I was happy and scared at the same time. I was happy because it was Mario, who doesn't like Mario? I was scared because the trailer for the game, showed Luigi depressed like someone sucked his soul out of his body. The Next day ____________ So after I woke up and said "Good morning" to everyone, I hooked up the Game cube into the TV, then I opened the case and the disc had Luigi and Mario high-fiving. I was confused, I know Mario gets kidnapped by King Boo and shit but, why would that be there unless one of the brothers die. After that thought I put the disc in and the intro to the game cube started. After that it went to the title screen, and the only option was play. No option button, no help button, just play. When I pressed the A button, the menu flashed, with Luigi depressed. The Game only had 1 file, instead of E-Gadd it was Mario crying for help. I pressed the A button on that file and the screen went black for 3 seconds. Then the intro started, Luigi was walking slowly and limping like he was in pain. Then the camera zoomed in on his leg, it was torn off, not from a human or anything, a beast. Luigi tried to open the mansions door, but before he could even reach the handle, he collapsed. E-Gadd came running out of his lab to bring Luigi in. Just to let you know, I haven't played this game at all, so seeing an old man picking Luigi up and into his lab felt a little suspicious. Then the screen went black for 3 seconds again, and it showed Luigi in E-Gadd's lab, and his leg was still missing. E-Gadd came back inside with this green gooey Luigi, Luigi asked: "Who's -a- that?" E-Gadd said nothing, he ripped a piece off, and placed it where Luigi's leg was, and it formed into a leg, a gooey leg. I was getting bored of this long opening, I wanted to catch ghosts already. Then E-Gadd came out with the poltergust 3000, and Luigi put it on, and left with his new gooey leg. E-Gadd waved goodbye, so did Luigi, Luigi opened the door and said this in a scared voice: "H-hello?", then a ghost came out of nowhere it scared me and Luigi, Luigi jumped back and screamed, then a black void sucked up the ghost, it wasn't Luigi, it wasn't E-Gadd, it wasn't King Boo, it was a being, a beast. The void said: "Your brother is gone." Luigi started to cry, then it switched to flash-backs showing Mario and Luigi winning a race together, saving the princess, getting 100's of stars, flying around the castle, eating pizza, watching a movie, relaxing, it switched back to Luigi, but we were in his perspective, the void threw a piece of a hat and it turned into a small Mario and said: "Lets -a- go!" in a small and cute voice, Luigi broke into tears, the void was gone, the mansion started to shake violently, and it started to collapse. The roof fell first, right on Luigi, he screamed in agony and screamed for E-Gadd, no response. He struggled to get free, he got out, but not all of his body, his legs were stuck and were ripped off, he crawled out the door, and like on the menu he was depressed, and his last words were: "Mario"... and fell. E-Gadd came rushing out of his lab and saw Luigi, dead.... I threw away the game and told my mom about it, she didn't believe me, and got mad at me for throwing away a perfect game that my grandma bought for me, and she was sad also because a few hours ago in her house, the house was old and started to collapse on her, she got pinned down with the roof, and she tried to get out, but her legs detached from her body, and she died with a depressed look. I said to my mom that: "That's how Luigi died!" She said: "It's just a game, now go back to you're room now!" So I did, after sitting in bed confused I felt a hand touch me and say: "Mario..."